This Core is a tissue culture, protein purification and MHC typing core. In this facility we perform all sample processing that includes the following: isolation of peripheral blood lymphocytes, cryopreservation, thawing and washing of frozen cells and preparation of B cell lines. The core also performs the following tests: HLA-A, B, C typing by serology on all new samples as well as HLA-DR, DQ serology on a few selected samples. In addition, the core does DNA typing for HLA Class II alleles using sequence specific oligonucleotide probe hybridization (SSOPH). Other typings such as complement protein analysis are also performed on new samples. The Core also performs additional tests for other markers when necessary to confirm recombinant events. The Core will be responsible for the purification of the superantigens and some of the monoclonal antibodies used in some of the projects.